Shouki And Oxygen
by oyasumikoneko666
Summary: Pre-Denjin HAL. Neuro finds a wounded human in the back alley of the office and tries to find out more about said human. DO NOT FLAME


**AN: ok so, I've noticed that there isn't a single fanfic with this two characters so I decided to give it a try even if I only mention by name one of them, I guess the other one is really obvious who he is. um, originally this was going to be a one-shot, but it's been a little too difficult for me to get into Neuro's mind to write it as such so I'll divide it into chapters but okay. set in a pre-Denjin HAL setting. R&R! ENJOY!  
**

**-.-  
**

He'd barely made it out of the university alive, and now he was practically dragging himself through some back-alley he didn't know, through a part of the city he didn't know and couldn't quite remember how he'd gotten to. But it didn't surprise him at all as his brain was ceasing to function almost completely due to poor blood irrigation, somewhere in the back of his fading mind he wondered why hadn't his blood clotted already and wished to whatever god would hear him that the blade that had previously stabbed him hadn't been soaked with some kind of anti-coagulant like heparin beforehand, or he'd be in serious, well, MORE serious trouble.

-.-

Neuro was still sleeping, if not as soundly as he'd want to since something just kept bothering him, and it wasn't the contaminating presence of Yako's ignorance, oh no, and neither was it Godai, since he wasn't there at all...as trying to sleep seemed already useless he opened his eyes and stared at the half-darkness of the office as the light from the neighbouring buildings half-lit it, then his gaze drifted towards the sleeping form of Yako, lying on the other couch in front of him, WAIT! He turned quickly to the couch again and saw that Yako wasn't there either, he smiled...but! He couldn't find the origin to his discomfort neither within or around the place where the sleeping human should have been or anywhere else in the office, and neither was it a riddle lurking nearby, so he approached the window and jumped out.

He landed on the alley next to the office building and started for the street to search for the origin of the nuisance that had dared disturb his short sleep, and then...he heard a low grunt, very faint, coming from the far end of the alley. He walked slowly towards the origin of the faint sound, and fleetingly he felt a familiar sensation emanating from it: a riddle. An immature one, barely formed not conscious yet thought evolving within a human's mind, but there was something that didn't seem right, as if the origin didn't fit together with the riddle itself. He crouched next to the person slumped next to the wall in the dark, said person was panting.

"Ooh! A dying human..."

Neuro patted the human's head lightly trying to wake him up and it worked, the human moved his head back to rest it against the alley's wall as the obvious pain of consciousness hit him and he clutched his waist, grunting. Neuro heard a dripping sound and his gaze travelled down the human's form to where he was clutching himself, carefully, he removed the human's arm and saw a rather deep wound that kept dripping slowly, the shirt was already soaked through with blood and it was obvious that if he kept bleeding like that, the human would surely die soon...and the riddle would obviously die along with him, a flash of warning went through Neuro's mind for a second. He couldn't let such a tasty scent fade away so quickly.

So he wound the arm that had been clutching the human's side previously around his neck and carefully lifted him off the ground, but when he did the human literally whined of pain, it made Neuro wince, the demon's other arm held the human's waist, carefully trying not to pressure the wound too much, unfortunately, the wound kept on dripping and a large pool that had formed around it while the human was slumped on the floor had spilt and made a loud 'splat' sound when it hit the floor, Neuro looked down and his eyes widened, things weren't looking good so he wondered that the faster he helped the human the better the chances were for the riddle to ripen.

"Sorry"

Neuro tightened his arm around the human's waist and leaped up quickly, the human gave a sharp cry as they entered the office again through the window. He carefully set the human on the bigger couch and sat on the floor next to him, the human seemed in an awful deal of pain, Neuro skimmed mentally through his Makai Tools, looking for the ones he could use to heal him.

-.-

**AN: anything to say?**


End file.
